Blog użytkownika:Zwiadowca 0-6/Opowiadanie Zwiadowcy
Czytałeś/aś moje opowiadanie? Tak. Opowiadanie Zwiadowcy Witam, jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Więc proszę o szczere komentarze. Miłego czytania, życzę! Wstęp: *Akcja dzieje się po fabule Jak Wytresować Smoka 1. *Wszyscy jeźdźcy mają 14 lat. *Jest nowy bohater - Rafał, jest szczupły i wysoki, ma brązowe oczy i włosy. Nosi czarne spodnie i czarną koszule, zazwyczaj ma ze sobą dwa miecze przypięte do pasa, a na obu udach ma noże, oraz kusze którą nosi na plecach razem z bełtami. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Czkawki, zaraz po Szczerbatku. Jest świetnie wyszkolony w walce wręcz, oraz dobrze strzela z kuszy. *Jest nowy smok - Phantom (pl: Widmo), jest wierzchowcem Rafała. Potrafi zmieniać odcienie w zależności od terenu (tak jak kameleon). Zieje ogniem o wysokiej temperaturze tzn. powyżej 1500 stopni, dlatego ma niebieski odcień - jest bardzo groźny i niebezpieczny. *Jest pokuj ze smokami, ale pojawi się też nowy gatunek - których nie da się wytresować. ''Rozdział I (Legenda przy Zaćmieniu) Był piękny zachód słońca. Rafał zamyślony siedział na klifie (jak zwykle uzbrojony po uszy). Czkawka ze Stoickiem zorganizowali zebranie w twierdzy, ponieważ Śledzik mówił że dziś w nocy będzie zaćmienie księżyca, a z tym się wiąże pewna historia: 200 lat temu Wandale byli potężnym plemieniem niemal tak jak Berserkowie. Tamtejszy wódz z chętnymi wikingami wypłyną zniszczyć Smocze Leże. W ten sam dzień w nocy było zaćmienie księżyca, trwało ono zaledwie 5 minut - tyle wystarczyło by zaatakowały Berk nieznane smoki, nie porywały one zwierząt, tylko wikingów. Po 3 dniach, po nieudanej wyprawie na Smocze Leże przypłynął wódz z towarzyszami, zastali Berk zupełnie spalone i ani jednego wikinga. Śledzik po wyjąkaniu tej historii cały się trząsł ze strachu. Gdy Stoick poparł te legendę i dodał że opowiadał mu to jego ojciec, wszyscy zamarli. - Oczywiście prócz Rafała, który myślał o "niebieskich migdałach" nad klifem. - Czkawka: To... to co robimy, tato? - zapytał Stoicka. - Sączysmark: To znaczy... że wszyscy zginiemy? Ja nie chce umierać! - krzyknął. - Szpadka: Ale czad. - Mieczyk: Noo... będzie się działo. - odpowiedział podekscytowany. Wszyscy się spojrzeli na bliźniaków jak na idiotów. XD - Astrid: Chwila... a gdzie Rafał? - Czkawka: Nie wiem. Trzeba go poinformować o ataku. - wsiadł na Szczerbatka i polecieli go szukać. Ledwo co wylecieli z twierdzy to już go zauważyli nad klifem. Rafał! - krzyknął Czkawka lądując. - Rafał: O co chodzi? - Czkawka: Lecimy do twierdzy, po drodze ci wszystko opowiem. Rafał wskoczył na Phantoma i polecieli. W twierdzy: - Sączysmark: A Czkawkuś nie może wytresować tych smoków? - Rafał: Raczej nie, przecież one zabijają wikingów, możesz ty spróbować je wytresować. Aczkolwiek nie gwarantuje że przeżyjesz. - powiedział żartobliwie. - Rafał: To jak? Mamy jakiś plan? - Sączysmark: A po co nam plan? I tak wszyscy zginiemy! - Rafał: Ech... dobrze jest, wiemy że atakuje 5 tych smoków w tym jeden dowódca... - chciał jeszcze coś dodać ale Śledzik mu przerwał: Czekaj... a z kąt ty to wiesz? - Rafał: Yyy... nieważne. - nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. - Astrid: Serio? Teraz chcecie o tym gadać? - Stoick: Plan jest taki: Ja i ochotnicy pójdziemy odciągnąć uwagę tych demonów, a reszta pójdzie się gdzieś ukryć. Więc kto jest chętny? Cisza... po chwili zgłosił się Rafał. - Sączysmark: Ja nie. Ja się boję. - wyjąkał. - Astrid: Serio? Myślałam że jesteś wojownikiem. - mówiąc powstrzymywała się od śmiechu, jeszcze nie widziała go w takim stanie. - Sączysmark: Bo jestem! - krzyknął i wyjąkał po chwili: Dobra też idę. - Stoick: Czkawka, ty zostajesz... na wypadek gdyby nam się nie udało - powiedział niepewnie. - Będziesz musiał przejąć moje obowiązki. Podszedł Pyskacz, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Stocik rzekł: Pyskacz, ty... ty zostajesz, zajmiesz się Czkawką. Pyskacz się zdziwił. Nadeszło zaćmienie księżyca, wszyscy usłyszeli głośny ryk smoka Rozdział II (Atak Smoków) Rafał słysząc ten dźwięk wyciągnął kusze i załadował bełt, wyszedł z twierdzy, zobaczył wielką sylwetkę czarnego jak noc smoka lecącego prosto na niego. Wycelował kusze prosto pomiędzy jego żółte oczy, miał mało czasu, smok był coraz bliżej, wstrzymał oddech by ustabilizować bujanie broni... pociągnął za spust. Martwa bestia spadała w jego kierunku, w ostatniej chwili odskoczył na bok, ale i tak mało co by go nie zabił kolczasty ogon. Bełt przeszedł na wylot przez głowę smoka. Wszyscy wybiegli z twierdzy i z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na martwą bestie, Rafał wstając powiedział żartobliwie z uśmiechem pod nosem: Pudłuję tylko wtedy, kiedy łapię oddech. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, wtem na niebie pojawiła się kula ognia lecąca prosto w nich, Rafał krzyknął: Padnij! Z twierdzy wyleciał Phantom i zionął swoim śmiercionośnym niebieskim ogniem, "topiąc" kule ognia lecącą prosto na jeźdźców i przy okazji zamieniając w proch smoka który tą kulą sobie splunął. - Rafał: Dobrzee! Zostały jeszcze trzy. - Śledzik: Nie mamy pewności. - Rafał: Spoko, zaufaj mi. - przeładował kuszę i pobiegł w centrum wioski. - Stoick: Za mną! - wódz i kilku wikingów pobiegli za Rafałem. Astrid dobyła topór i podążyła za resztą, po chwili rozmyślania poszedł za nią Sączysmark, natomiast Czkawka i Śledzik przyglądali się zabitej przez Rafała bestii. Nagle Rafał usłyszał trzepot wielkich skrzydeł, odwrócił się i zobaczył smoka lecącego prosto na Wodza, krzyknął: Stoick, uważaj! - nie chciał strzelać gdy Stoick był na linii strzału, wycelował miał już strzelić gdy ktoś go odepchnął, była to Astrid rzuciła toporem w drugiego smoka który leciał prosto na Rafała, smok widząc to zionął ogniem prosto w lecącą w jego kierunku broń, z topora Astrid został tylko pył, widząc to zaskoczona zeskoczyła smokowi z drogi, a Rafał wyciągnął miecz i gdy smok był już nad nim i chciał go złapać w swoje łapy... przebił mu serce. Natomiast bestią która leciała na Stoicka zajął się Phantom ziejąc w nią ogniem. - Rafał: Dobra... gdzie jest ten ostatni demon? Wszyscy się rozglądali, zaćmienie już znikało, nagle Rafał na tle księżyca zobaczył ostatniego smoka który już się wycofywał, był on bardzo daleko, zbyt daleko, ale to go nie obchodziło wziął kusze i wycelował... - Pyskacz: I tak nie trafisz, jest za daleko i jeszcze ten wiatr. Rafał nic nie odpowiedział, naniósł poprawki na odległość i wiatr (tutaj chodzi o to że do strzelania w cele które są dalej trzeba celować nad nimi - prawo grawitacji), strzelił, po chwili na tle księżyca już smoka nie było. - Wszyscy: Woow!!! Niezły jest! - Pyskacz: Jak tyś to zrobił? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Rafał: Przecież jestem strzelcem wyborowym. - Pyskacz: Ja wiem, ale z tej odległości... to nikt by nie miał szans trafić. Nawet jeśli by miał ogromne szczęście. Rafał już nic nie odpowiedział, wraz ze swym smokiem poszedł w kierunku lasu i po chwili rozpłynął się w nocy -Mieczyk: Trochę to mrocznie wyglądało... tak po prostu zniknął. - Szpadka: Noo, brat czemu ty tak nie umiesz? Czkawka poszedł z Śledzikiem wpisać do księgi smoków nowy gatunek, Sączysmark patrzał jak bliźniaki się biją, po chwili poszli spać. A Astrid pobiegła poszukać z Wichurką Rafała. On coś ukrywa - pomyślała dziewczyna, nie powiedział prawdy skąd wiedział że te smoki atakują w 5-osobowych grupach. Rozdział III (Niespodziewajka) Rafał siedział nad jeziorem w Zatoczce, obok niego leżał Phantom. Rozmyślał o toporze Astrid, wiedział że bardzo lubiła ten topór, za to że ocaliła, a właściwie próbowała ocalić mu życie, postanowił zrobić jej nowy, lepszy, mocniejszy i lżejszy. Czyli z tego rodzaju stali, co on ma miecze i noże. Wsiadł na Phantoma i polecieli do wioski. Astrid szukająca w lesie Rafała, usłyszała i zobaczyła smoka, wsiadła na Wichurkę i poleciała za nim, przyjrzała się sylwetce ciemnego smoka, był to Phantom z Rafałem. Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna straciła ich z oczu, więc poleciała do wioski, a że było już naprawdę późno to poszła spać. Rafałowi nie chciało się robić po nocy broni dla Astrid, uszykował potrzebne do tego materiały i położył się spać. Rano gdy wszyscy jeszcze spali, Rafał zabrał potrzebne rzeczy i poszedł do kuźni Pyskacza, zrobił dla Astrid topór. Oczywiście w swój własny, sprawdzony sposób dzięki czemu był bardzo ostry, wytrzymały i lekki. Dodał także pare ozdóbek, gdy już skończył usłyszał że ktoś się zbliża, była to Astrid, Rafał szybko schował broń za plecy i odwrócił się. -Rafał: Cześć Astrid, mam coś dla Ciebie. Astrid patrzyła na niego z ciekawością, Rafał wyciągnął z za pleców topór i wręczył dziewczynie. Bardzo się jej spodobał, był lekki, ostry i przede wszystkim wygodny do walki. Astrid chciała go przytulić w ramach podziękowania, ale się krępowała, Rafał odczytał to z jej oczu. -Rafał: To w ramach podziękowania, za wczorajszy ratunek. - powiedział wskazując na topór. Astrid się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała: Dzięki. Czkawka wszystkich zwołał do Akademii. Jak co dzień rano patrolowali okolice wyspy. Czkawka podzielił jeźdźców na 2-osobowe grupy i dał tereny do patrolowania. Czkawka i Śledzik - patrolują południe, bliźniaki - wschód Astrid i Sączysmark - zachód Rafał - północ. Gdy jeźdźcy już wylecieli, przybiegł Stoick, chciał poinformować syna i jego przyjaciół o wizycie Szalonych Berserków. Niestety nie zdążył, jeźdźcy byli już za daleko. Rozdział IV (Wojna z Szalonymi Berserkami) Wszyscy już wrócili z patrolu, oprócz Rafała - który coś zobaczył. W Akademii czekali na nich Stoick i Pyskacz. -Stocik: Dzieciaki, dzisiaj przypłyną Szaleni Berserkowie by podpisać kontrakt o pokój. A gdzie jest Rafał? -Czkawka: Jeszcze nie wrócił, kazałem mu lecieć na północ, pewnie zobaczył Berserków... -Stocik: Oni nie mogą wiedzieć że mamy pokuj ze smokami! Lepiej znajdźcie Rafała i ukryjcie gdzieś smoki! - powiedział po czym poszedł z Pyskaczem założyć ceremornialny pas. -Czkawka: Dobra, ja ze Szczerbatkiem lecimy szukać Rafała, a wy ukryjcie smoki. Gdy jeźdźcy chcieli już polecieć, wleciał Rafał z Phantomem. -Rafał: Czkawka! Berserkowie... tutaj... - powiedział łapiąc oddech. -Czkawka: Wiem, przypłynęli podpisać kontrakt o pokój, musimy ukryć smoki! Wszyscy chcieli już lecieć, ale w bramie stanął Dagur... -Dagur: Czyli jednak tresujecie smoki. Stoick, okłamałeś mnie, zrobiliście ze mnie idiotę. Teraz się zemszczę. - powiedział uśmiechając się. -Rafał dyskretnie wyjąć kuszę, chciał załadować bełt, ale zobaczyli to ludzie Dagura, strzelili w niego, na szczęście zrobił unik. -Dagur: Jak śmiesz? - zwrócił się do Rafała. -Dagur: Więc chcecie wojny, BERSERKOWIE DO ATAKU! - wydał rozkaz. Statki Dagura zbliżały się do portu. -Rafał: Phantom! Wiesz co robić. - powiedział do smoka i wskazał na statki. Phantom poleciał w stronę portu, na armię Dagura. Przeleciał tylko raz, zionął swoim zabójczym ogniem, po czym zniknął w chmurach, (nie chciał się mieszać w walkę w wiosce, bo dużo by z niej nie zostało).Po statkach i ludziach Dagura nic nie zostało. Dagur widząc to powiedział: Ten smok to szatan! Zestrzelić mi tą bestie, a ja się zajmę jego właścicielem. - powiedział z uśmiechem pod nosem. Rafał się trochę wystraszył, Stoick słysząc to rzucił się na Dagura, niestety został wciągnięty w walkę z jego ludźmi. Stoick z wikingami walczyli z resztką armii Dagura, jeźdźcy na smokach im pomagali, a Rafał musiał walczyć z Dagurem. Rafał wyciągnął miecze, a Dagur topór, zaczęli walkę. Dagur rzucił się Rafała - zablokował on atak mieczami, po czym kopnął Dagura w brzuch. Dagur gdy już złapał oddech, ponownie się na niego rzucił, tym razem gdy Rafał zablokował atak, Dagur chciał uderzyć go głową, Rafał szybko odchylił się, po czym podciął mu nogi, a ten się wywrócił. Gdy Dagur wstawał, tym razem rzucił się na niego Rafał, Dagur specjalnie upadł, bo chciał wykonać cięcie toporem w brzuch Rafała, a że Rafał miał dwa miecze, to jednym zblokował atak, ale i tak ostrze topora przecięło mu prawe udo, a drugi miecz wbił Dagurowi w gardło. Po czym upadł, bo bolała go noga, na szczęście rana nie była głęboka, ale nie mógł chodzić. Podbiegli do niego jeźdźcy i pomogli mu dotrzeć do jego domku, a Astrid poleciała z Wichurką po Gothi, Szamanka posmarowała i opatrzyła mu nogę. Przyleciał Phantom i zaczął lizać Rafała. Chłopak jako jedyny z Berk został ranny. Plemienie Berserków już nie istniało. Rafał 2 tygodnie leżał w łóżku, odwiedzali go jeźdźcy. Rozdział V (Wyścig) Był piękny dzień, Rafał już mógł chodzić - wyzdrowiał. Chłopak poleciał z Phantomem na zebranie w Akademii, wszyscy jeźdźcy już tam byli. -Rafał: Cześć wszystkim. -Śledzik: Dobrze że już wyzdrowiałeś. - Rafał się uśmiechnął. -Czkawka: Dzisiaj robimy wyścig. Zaczynamy tu, na Arenie, lecimy dookoła wyspy i wracamy. - Wytłumaczył. Wszyscy się cieszyli. Wystartowali, prowadzenie objął Czkawka, doganiała go Astrid i Rafał, na końcu lecieli Sączysmark, bliźniaki i Śledzik. Rafał wleciał w chmury, Astrid próbowała dogonić Czkawkę, a ją Sączysmark, bliźniaki nie byli zajęci wyścigiem tylko bójką, a Śledzikowi się nie spieszyło. Przed linią mety, prowadził nadal Czkawka, za nim leciała Astrid, nagle Rafał wyłonił się z chmur i zaleciał drogę Astrid, przez co był drugi, Sączysmark - 4. Śledzik wyprzedził bijących się bliźniaków, przez co był 5. a bliźniacy ostatni. W Akademii: -Astrid: Czkawka! Rafał oszukiwał. -Rafał: Hahaha, nie prawda. -Sączysmark: Po prostu jesteś zazdrosna, że jest lepszy. - Oberwał od Astrid w twarz, po czym upadł na ziemię. -Sączysmark: Ej... ty zawsze musisz być taka brutalna? - wymamrotał. -Astrid: Jaka brutalna? Ja się po prostu tak komunikuję. - powiedziała zadowolona. -Astrid: Dobra, kontynuując, Rafał jakim cudem twój wielki smok był szybszy od Wichurki? Pewnie leciałeś na skróty. -Rafał: To że jest duży, nie znaczy że nie jest szybki. - Powiedział głaszcząc Phantoma. Astrid mu nie wierzyła. -Rafał: Ej... jeśli bym miał oszukiwać, to bym to zrobił tak, że byłbym pierwszy. -Astrid: Tak? To w takim razie jutro rano dogrywka, tylko ty i ja. - Powiedziała z złowieszczym uśmiechem. -Czkawka: To w takim razie, będę leciał za wami i patrzył czy nie oszukujecie. -Astrid i Rafał: Zgoda. -Śledzik: Jak myślicie kto wygra? - Skierował pytanie do Sączysmarka i bliźniaków. -Sączysmark: Abo ja wiem. Pewnie Rafał. Następnego dnia. Musisz dać z siebie wszystko. - Powiedział Rafał do Phantoma, po czym poszli do Akademii, jeźdźcy już na nich czekali. -Czkawka: Więc tak, teraz ścigacie się z portu i lecicie najkrótszą drogą na Smoczą Wyspę. Śledzik będzie tam czekał na mecie. Wszyscy udali się do portu. -Czkawka: Więc... Start! Wystartowali, prowadzenie objęła Astrid, po kilku sekundach dogonił ją Rafał, lecieli równo. Astrid dała Wichurce kurczaka, po chwili przyspieszyła, leciały pierwsze, Rafał i Phantom zdziwili się. To co? Pokażemy im kto tu jest lepszy? - Rafał zwrócił się do smoka, po czym zaczęli doganiać Astrid. Jak myślisz, kto wygra? - Czkawka zapytał Szczerbatka. Astrid i Rafał byli bardzo blisko mety, dolecieli. -Czkawka: Śledzik, i jak? Kto wygrał? -Śledzik: Był remis. -Jeźdźcy się zdziwili. -Rafał: Ale Astrid oszukiwała... kurczakiem. -Astrid: Haha, kurczakiem? -Rafał: Czkawka, sam przecież widziałeś. -Czkawka: Śledzik jak myślisz? To było oszustwo? -Śledzik: Hmm... nie mam pojęcia... -Sączysmark: Ja tam uważam że Rafał jest lepszy od Astrid. -Czkawka: Powiedzmy że jesteście tak samo dobrzy. Rafał używa taktyki, a Astrid... kurczaka. Kto się z tym zgadza? -Śledzik: W sumie to prawda. Jeźdźcy zgodzili się z decyzją Czkawki i wrócili na Berk. 'Rozdział VI (Sztorm)' Była "nocna", burzowa i deszczowa noc. Na morzu szalał sztorm, a w wiosce błyskawice. Bliźniaki siedziały na dachu swojego domu i patrzały jak pioruny podpalają wioskę, Sączysmark coś jadł, Śledzik studiował Księgę Smoków w Twierdzy, Czkawka i Astrid... oni natomiast gasili pożary z pomocą ich smoków. Rafał jak zwykle z Phantomem siedział na klifie i patrzał się w morzę. Nagle na horyzoncie zobaczył jak coś się zaczęło palić po uderzeniu piorunu, wyciągnął lunetę i przyjrzał się temu, przypominało mu to statek. Szybko polecieli powiedzieć o tym Czkawce. -Rafał: Czkawka! Na horyzoncie się coś pali prawdopodobnie to statek. -Czkawka: Dobra, polecimy to sprawdzić. Astrid... weź Sączysmarka i gaście pożary. Astrid poleciała po Sączysmarka, a Czkawka i Rafał szukali płonącego statku. Deszcz ugasił pożar i nie wiedzieli gdzie lecieć. Na horyzoncie znowu uderzył piorun, oświetlając morze, jeźdźcy zobaczyli jakiś obiekt. Szybko polecieli w jego kierunku. Szczerbatek leciał tak szybko jak tylko mógł, Phantom nie miał problemu z leceniem z tą prędkością co Szczerbek. -Czkawka: Wow, nie wiedziałem że Phantom jest taki szybki... -Rafał: Tak szczerze... to ja też tego nie wiedziałem. - Powiedział zadowolony z tego że jego smok przewyższa Nocną Furię w szybkości. Rafał z Phantomem byli już przy statku, a właściwie przy tym co z niego zostało, po chwili dolecieli do nich Czkawka z Szczerbatkiem. Wylądował tylko Czkawka, Phantom by się już nie zmieścił. Czkawka na wpół spalonej łodzi znalazł Johanna Kupczego - który leżał nieprzytomny, wziął go na Szczerbatka i polecieli na Berk, Rafał obejrzał się za siebie, resztki łodzi zatopiła fala. Na Berk już burza się uspokoiła, z niektórych domów nadal się dymiło po pożarach. Czkawka i Rafał wylądowali, wokół nich zgromadzili się mieszkańcy, rozległy się głosy: To Johann Kupczy. Przyszli Stoick i Pyskacz. -Stoick: Co się stało? -Czkawka: Rafał zobaczył na morzu pożar, więc polecieliśmy to sprawdzić, paliła się łódź Johanna. -Rafał: I zatopiła ją fala... -Czkawka: No... zaraz, co? Łódź Johana jest na dnie morza? -Rafał: Tak... - Powiedział niepewnie. -Czkawka: Ooj... Johann nie będzie zadowolony. -Stoick: Rozumiem, zanieście go do mojego domu. Rafał z Czkawką zanieśli Johana i położyli w łóżku, po czym sami poszli spać. Następnego dnia. Czkawka i Stoick jedli śniadanie, nagle przebudził się Johann. -Johann: Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? - Zapytał trzymając się za bolącą głowę. -Stoick: Witamy na Berk. Mój syn z Rafałem cię uratowali... niestety twoja łódź nie miała tyle szczęścia. -Johann: Rafałem? - Powiedział do siebie, już gdzieś słyszał to imię. -Johann: ...Dziękuję wam bardzo za pomoc i gościnę. Yyy... mówiliście coś na temat mojej łodzi? -Czkawka: Tak... jest na dnie morza. -Johann: Co!? Miałem tam cenne rzeczy... - Powiedział załamany. Nagle wparował Rafał, a Phantom wsadził za nim głowę w drzwi. -Johann: Na Thora! Co to za demon? - Powiedział przestraszony na widok smoka. Rafał myślał że Johann mówi o nim, przez co trochę się wkurzył, nie wiedział że za nim chciał wejść Phantom. -Czkawka: Acha... zapomnieliśmy ci powiedzieć że mamy pokuj ze smokami i je tresujemy. - Zwrócił się do Johanna. -Johann: Tresujecie smoki? Niesamowite. -Czkawka: Rafał... chciałeś chyba coś powiedzieć... -Rafał: A... tak. Na łodzi Johanna był jakiś materiał - łatwopalny, to on się wtedy zapalił, a właściwie wybuchł, możliwe że od tego wybuchu Johann stracił przytomność. Ale wracając - ten materiał przypominał mi bełty do kuszy i palił się cały czas mimo że padał deszcz. -Johann: To ty jesteś Rafał? Dużo o tobie słyszałem, wszyscy na całym archipelagu o tobie mówią... Mówią że jesteś ostatnim Komandosem, z waszego plemienia, a właściwie oddziału - Legi Cudzoziemskiej. A te bełty dostałem by dać tobie. Rafał słysząc nazwę jego rodzinnego oddziału zamyślił się, Astrid akurat chciała wejść, ale słysząc co Johann mówi o Rafale, otworzyła delikatnie drzwi i słuchała dalej, w oczach Rafała zobaczyła strach. Muszę odkryć jego tajemnicę - pomyślała. -Rafał: A co ja takiego zrobiłem że mnie wszyscy znają? -Johann: Mówi się że zabiłeś Dagura i pokonałeś jego armade. -Rafał: A tak... racja, ale armade Berserków to pokonał Phantom. I wracając, od kogo te bełty były? -Johann: Od Łupieżców. Usłyszałem też rozmowę Albrechta z Bestialem, mówili że te bełty przyciągają pioruny podczas burzy tak jak metal i że zapewne będziesz je nosił, więc gdy uderzy piorun w bełt to wybuchnie i w ten sposób się ciebie pozbędą. Mówili też że mają zamiar zaatakować Berk. -Stoick: No to szykuje się nam kolejna wojna... -Czkawka: Ale skoro pokonaliśmy bez większych problemów Berserków, to Łupieżców tym bardziej. -Stoick: No nie wiem... Albrecht już szykował pułapkę na Rafała. Nie wiadomo czy tak wprost nas zaatakują jak Berserkowie. -Czkawka: Więc będzie trzeba znów patrolować Berk... i może obserwować Łupieżców. -Stoick: Nie, żadnych patroli i obserwowania. Jutro ogłosisz w Akademii zakaz lotów. -Czkawka: Co? Ale tato... - Nie dokończył bo przerwał mu Stoick: Żadnych ale. Weszła Astrid. -Astrid: Wodzu, o co chodzi z tą Legią Cudzoziemską? I mi się wydaje że Rafał coś ukrywa. -Stoick: Coś słyszałem o tym, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... - Nie dokończył bo przerwała mu Astrid. -Astrid: Rafał, gadaj prawdę, mów o co chodzi z tą Legią Cudzoziemską i z tym że mówią na ciebie ostatni Komandos! -Rafał: Ech... dobrze, o zachodzie słońca w Twierdzy. - Powiedział po czym wyszedł. -Stoick: Czkawka, przekaż pozostałym jeźdźcą żeby o zachodzie byli w Twierdzy. -Johann: Drogi Stoicku, czy masz może jakąś łódź na zbyciu, ja już bym płyną, może coś uda mi się wyłowić z mojej starej łodzi. -Stocik: Coś się znajdzie. Wszyscy się rozeszli, Kupczy dostał łódź, po czym odpłyną. Nastąpił zachód słońca... wszyscy zebrali się w twierdzy. Rozdział VII (Geneza) '' -Rafał: 300 lat temu, byli dwaj bracia - bliźniaki. Jeden był bardzo dobrze wyszkolony od urodzenia, drugi brat się jego trochę bał - dlatego wygnał go z wyspy i na tej wyspie założył wioskę Berk. Natomiast wygnany brat znalazł "przeklętą" wyspę - której praktycznie nie było widać (podobnie jak smocze leże) i założył Legie Cudzoziemską, byli to wygnani wojownicy z całego archipelagu - którzy żałowali swoich błędów i chcieli wrócić do swoich domów. Ci wojownicy byli szkoleni w walce, byli oddziałem szybkiego reagowania - czyli gdy na przykład smoki zaatakowały rodzinną wyspę któregoś z wojowników, wszyscy na nią płynęli by pomóc rodakom jednego z ich. Legia Cudzoziemska przez to zyskała szacunek na całym archipelagu, ale z czasem stawała się coraz mniej znana - wikingowie z tego plemienia byli coraz lepiej szkoleni, przez co byli jak duchy - nikt ich nie widział, ich mottem było: "Cicho i skutecznie". Wracając do naszych czasów, do Legii był przyjęty także Albrecht z Bestialem i Drago. Oni są wyszkolenia jak Komandosi, oczywiście niektórzy z Legii tresowali też smoki, był to nowy gatunek, który mieszkał na tej wyspie, Phantom jest ostatnim przedstawicielem tego gatunku. Pewnego dnia zaatakowały Legię smoki, te co ostatnio zaatakowały Berk (smoki z rozdziału I i II) Albrecht z Bestialem nas wtedy zdradzili, przez co Legia przestała istnieć, tych co ocalali zabrał Drago i służą teraz w jego armii, nie mam pojęcia jak ich namówił do tego... Dlatego mówią na mnie ostatni Komandos, pozostali zdradzili Legie, ale to nie prawda... jest jeszcze ktoś... Astrid, twoje rodzinne plemie to Legia, twój wuj Finn mieszkał tylko na Berk, to dzięki niemu przeżyliśmy i mieszkamy tutaj, twoji i moji rodzice zginęli podczas ataku tych smoków, nie wiem dlaczego Finn ci o tym nie opowiadał, ja te smoki widziałem trzy razy, zawsze działają w grupach które liczą 5 tych smoków. Jakby kogoś to ciekawiło to pierwszy raz widziałem je gdy zniszczyły Legie, miałem wtedy 4 lata, drugi raz to jak już mieszkałem na Berk i ukrywałem wtedy Phantoma bo wy jeszcze walczyliście ze smokami, to było 4 lata temu - poleciałem na wyspę Legii, one sobie na tej wyspie zrobiły gniazdo, zaatakowały mnie i Phantoma znowu w 5-cio osobowej grupie, ale ich zgubiliśmy, możliwe że nadal leciały za nami i zobaczyły Berk... by po 4 latach przy zaćmieniu zaatakować. -Astrid: Ja też byłam w Legii? -Rafał: Tak, przecież ciebie w walce nikt nie szkolił, masz to od urodzenia jak wszyscy Komandosi. -Stoick: Czyli chcesz powiedzieć że Albrecht i Drago byli Komandosami!? -Rafał: Tak, słyszałem że Albrecht żałował swoich czynów, dlatego go przyjęli, a Drago nie miał domu, więc... - Nie dokończył bo przerwał mu Stoick. -Stoick: Nie dobrze, Albrecht z Bestialem pewnie szkolą Łupieżców z taktyk które sami znają. -Czkawka: Tato... kim jest ten Drago, czy jak mu tam? -Stoick: Nie ważne. -Czkawka: Ale tato... - Nie dokończył bo mu przerwano. -Stoick: Żadnych ale! Czkawka, oddasz Akademię w ręce Astrid i Rafała - będą was uczyć nowych sztuczek, najpierw was, a potem pozostałych wikingów. -Sączysmark: Super! Nareszcie te lekcje nie będą takie nudne. -Rafał: Hahah... mylisz się, nie ma nic gorszego od selekcji (rekrutacji). -Śledzik: Oj nie dobrze, bardzo bardzo nie dobrze. -Astrid: Co ty, nie będzie tak źle. Wszyscy poszli spać. ''Rozdział VIII (Szkolenie) Był wyjątkowo piękny dzień, akurat doskonały na szkolenie. Jeźdźcy zebrali się w Akademii. -Rafał: No to zaczniemy może od rozgrzewki. -Astrid: A konkretniej? Rafał po długim rozmyślaniu zdecydował: -Rafał: Konkretniej od biegu z... owcą, na plecach. Zaczynamy na arenie, biegniemy przez las, po czym wespniemy się na najwyższą górę na wyspie. Potem wracamy tą samą drogą. Wszyscy się zdziwili i załamali. -Rafał: No to zaczynamy! Wszyscy pobiegli, Rafał i Astrid obserwowali czy nikt nie oszukuje. Pierwszy biegł Sączysmark, za nim bliźniaki i Czkawka, a Śledzik padł zaraz po wbiegnięciu w las. -Astrid: Co? Już się poddajesz? - Spytała Śledzika. -Śledzik: Nie dam rady. - Wysapał zmęczony -Astrid: Wstawaj! musisz biegnąć dalej! Śledzik próbował wstać, a Astrid pobiegła dalej. Sączysmark był już przy górze, opierał się ręką o skałę, po czym upadł na ziemię ze zmęczenia, dobiegał do niego Rafał, ale potkną się o wystający korzeń i upadł na twarz - nie miał już siły wstać. Po kilku minutach doszli bliźniaki, Czkawka i Astrid. Gdy odpoczęli, przyczołgał się Śledzik. -Rafał: Dobra, to teraz trzeba wejść na górę. - Powiedział wstając. Tym razem pierwszy był Czkawka, ale po chwili dogonił go Sączysmark, za nimi byli bliźniaki, Rafał i Astrid. Śledzik próbował wejść, ale nie dawał rady. Na szczycie pierwszy był Rafał, za nim Sączysmark i Czkawka, a na końcu bliźniaki i Astrid. -Rafał: A gdzie Śledzik? -Astrid: Na dole. -Czkawka: No... to teraz trzeba jeszcze zejść. -Astrid: Ta rozgrzewka jest jak ćwiczenia zaawansowane. -Sączysmark: Co!? To ja wole nie wiedzieć jakie będą ćwiczenia zaawansowane. -Rafał: Dobra... jutro ty wymyślasz. - Zwrócił się do Astrid. -Śledzik: To ja może wrócę na arenę. - Krzyczał z dołu. -Rafał: Dobra... tylko jak dotrzesz to przyprowadź tu nasze smoki. -Astrid: To mamy schodzić na dół, czy czekać na smoki. -Rafał: Zejdziemy i na dole poczekamy na smoki. -Czkawka: Tylko jak my stąd zejdziemy? Rafał pomyślał że mógłby sobie zrobić coś w stylu spadochronu, a Czkawka coś w stylu skrzydeł (chodzi o ten kostium co ma w JWS2). -Rafał: Tam jest jakaś ścieżka, chodźcie. Poszli ścieżką na klif. -Sączysmark: Stąd nie ma zejścia. -Rafał: Zeskoczymy z klifu do morza, wysoko nie jest. Tylko poczekamy na Śledzika. Przyleciał Śledzik na Szczerbatku bo sam nie mógł latać i przyprowadził resztę smoków. -Śledzik: Gdzie żeście poszli? Nie mogliśmy was znaleźć. -Astrid: Rafał wymyślił nowe zadanie. - Powiedziała z ironią. -Śledzik: Jakie? -Rafał: Zabierz smoki na Plażę Thora i wróć tutaj. Śledzik wykonał polecenie, po czym wrócił na klif na Sztukamięs. -Śledzik: Wracaj na plażę Księżnisio. - Powiedział do smoka. -Rafał: Dobra skaczemy z klifu do morza, a potem płyniemy do plaży Thora -Astrid: To chyba będzie najgorszy dzień w moim życiu. - Powiedziała do siebie. Zeskoczyli, Rafał wykonał w locie kilka salt. Płynęli do Plaży Thora, pierwsi byli Śledzik, Czkawka i Rafał, a na końcu bliźniaki, Sączysmark i Astrid. -Śledzik: Nareszcie koniec. -Astrid: Co ty... to dopiero początek. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Rafał: Dobra, teraz zadanie na nurkowanie, musicie jak najdłużej wytrzymać pod wodą. -Astrid: Co? Tylko tyle? Wpłynęli na głębszą wodę i zanurkowali, bliźniaki wypłynęli po 30 sekundach, Czkawka i Śledzik po około 40 sekundach, Sączysmark po 1 minucie, Astrid po 1 min i 30 sek. a Rafał po 2 minutach. Na brzegu. -Rafał: Mało co nie straciłem przytomności. - Powiedział łapiąc powietrze. -Astrid: To co teraz robimy? -Rafał: Wracamy do Akademii i uczymy ich walki wręcz. W Akademii. Najlepiej w walce radziła sobie Szpadka, Śledzik i trochę Czkawka. Do Mieczyka nic nie docierało, a Sączysmark nie umiał wykorzystać swojej siły. W końcu Rafał się wkurzył. -Rafał: Odmawiam dalszej współpracy. - Powiedział wkurzony na Mieczyka, po czym wyszedł z areny i obserwował jak sobie radzi Astrid - udało się jej nauczyć Sączysmarka kilku sztuczek, a Mieczyk wreszcie załapał o co chodzi. Zrobiło się ciemno wszyscy poszli spać. Rozdział IX (Noc i Wrzask) Dziś zadania wymyślała Astrid, wszyscy już byli w Akademii. -Astrid: Dobra, więc dzisiaj uczymy się wszystkiego o wszystkich smokach o których wiemy. Czkawka będzie was uczył jak tresować smoki, a później pójdziemy spać. Musimy się wyspać, ponieważ wieczorem lecimy na Smoczą Wyspę i sami bez smoków musimy sobie tam poradzić. -Rafał: Ja bym proponował nie spać przed poleceniem na Smoczą Wyspę... musimy nauczyć sie działać zmęczeni i nie wyspani. Wróg nam nie da odpocząć. A poza tym Stoick coś mówił o zakazie latania. -Astrid: No to kolejne zadanie, będziemy musieli opuścić Berk i wrócić tak by nas nikt nie zauważył. -Rafał: Dobry pomysł. -Sączysmark: To już twoje zadania były lepsze. - Zwrócił się do Rafała. Czkawka udzielał lekcji z teorii tresowania, niespodziewanie Mieczyk więcej zrozumiał od Szpadki i Sączysmarka - specjalnie dla nich Czkawka musiał tłumaczyć wszystko od nowa. Było już późne popołudnie, wszyscy spakowali potrzebne rzeczy i zebrali się w Akademii. -Rafał: Ale będziemy tam podzieleni na grupy, czy zupełnie sami? - Zapytał Astrid. -Astrid: Zupełnie sami. Chyba się nie boisz, co? -Rafał: Skąd że... -Astrid: Po zachodzie słońca wylatujemy, a smoki zaprowadzimy do jaskini, będziemy tam całą noc i przed świtem wracamy. Słońce już zaszło, jeźdźcy polecieli na Smoczą Wyspę, zostawili smoki w jaskini, po czym się rozdzielili. Rafał przemieszczał się jak duch, pod osłoną nocy. Wysmarował twarz błotem, żeby go nie było widać i czuć. Postanowił obserwować pozostałych jeźdźców jak sobie radzą. Usłyszał nagle trzask nadepniętej gałązki za krzakami, podszedł do krzaków i przykucnął nie mógł się gwałtownie ruszać bo zostałby wykryty - nie mógł sięgnąć po kuszę ani po miecz, dlatego wyjął nóż, wstał, to "coś" z drugiej strony krzaków zrobiło to samo, była to Astrid, topór trzymała przy gardle Rafała, a on się wystraszył, krzyknął (ze strachu) i upuścił nóż widząc czarną twarz... blond włosy i niebieskie oczy (tak... Astrid też posmarowała twarz błotem) -Rafał: Chcesz żebym dostał zawału!? Astrid opuściła topór, oraz przewróciła oczami i się zaśmiała pod nosem, a Rafał w tym czasie podniósł nóż i go schował. Po chwili "niezręczną ciszę" przerwał Rafał. -Rafał: Co ty tutaj właściwie robisz? Poszłaś w przeciwnym kierunku kiedy się rozdzieliliśmy. -Astrid: Miałam cie spytać o to samo... -Rafał: Ja postanowiłem obserwować jak sobie poradzą pozostali. -Astrid: Ja też... -Rafał: A tak w ogóle to skradać się nie umiesz. -Powiedział żartobliwie. -Astrid: Bo cie nie poznałam przez te błoto, dlatego chciałam się przyjrzeć i nie patrzałam pod nogi. A ty też nie umiesz się skradać bo ciebie pierwsza zauważyłam. I przynajmniej nie jestem taka strachliwa jak ty. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Rafał: Nie spodziewałem się tutaj nikogo, a tym bardziej kogoś kto też pomalował się błotem. - Mówiąc to wiedział że jego wypowiedź nie ma sensu i wiedział co odpowie Astrid. -Astrid: Powinieneś być przygotowany na wszystko. A gdybym była Albrechtem, to co? Co byś zrobił z tym swoim małym nożem? A właśnie, dlaczego akurat nóż wyciągłeś? -Rafał: Nie chciałem robić gwałtownych ruchów wyciągając miecz, albo kuszę. I ty się lepiej ciesz że ja kuszy nie wyciągłem, bo ze strachu na stówę pociągnąłbym za spust. -Astrid: "Gwałtownych ruchów"? Przecież i tak wiedziałam że jesteś z drugiej strony krzaków. Rafał popatrzył na nią z ironią. Nagle coś usłyszeli. -Rafał: Cśś... słyszałaś? -Astrid: Tak. -Rafał: Współpraca? Astrid przybiła z Rafałem żółwika, po czym podbiegli do krzaków zza których usłyszeli odgłosy. Wyskoczyli zza krzaków powalając ofiarę na ziemię (Astrid trzymała prawą rękę ofiary, a Rafał lewą) . Czkawka zaczął krzyczeć widząc dwóch ludzi z "czarnymi" twarzami (czyli pomalowanych błotem) -Rafał: Czkawka... to my. - Powiedział wstając z Astrid, a Czkawka przestał krzyczeć. -Astrid: Co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytała Czkawkę pomagając mu wstać. -Rafał: Cśś, ktoś tu jeszcze jest. - Wyczuwał kogoś jeszcze, spojrzał do góry, a na gałęzi na drzewie siedział Śledzik, widząc czarną sylwetkę Rafała, wystraszył się i spadł z gałęzi, Rafał chciał się wycofać żeby chłopak nie upadł na niego, ale się potknął o własną nogę i upadł na plecy, a na niego spadł Śledzik, Rafał stracił chwilowo przytomność. Gdy się ocknął, znowu przestraszył się Astrid z tego samego powodu co wcześniej, ale tym razem nie krzyknął, ponieważ szybko ją rozpoznał, nagle przed jego oczami pojawiła się dosłownie znikąd twarz Śledzika, z przerażenia Rafał znowu krzyknął. -Rafał: Wy chyba chcecie żebym dostał tego zawału. -Śledzik: Oj, przepraszam. Ale co ty masz na twarzy? Po co pomalowałeś się błotem? - Pytając pomógł mu wstać. -Rafał: Po to żeby trudniej mnie było wypatrzeć i nie czuć - "taktyczny zapach maskujący". - Powiedział dumnie. -Śledzik: To ma sens. -Astrid: Noo... i jeszcze ten efekt tego błota, na widok którego wszyscy krzyczą. - Powiedziała śmiejąc się. Rafał wiedział że Astrid mówiła szczególnie o nim, więc spojrzał na nią wkurzony. -Rafał: Śledzik, Czkawka, co wy w ogóle tutaj robicie? -Czkawka: Ja usłyszałem krzyk, więc poszedłem w jego stronę, aż nagle się znikąd na mnie rzuciliście. - Powiedział do Astrid i Rafała. -Śledzik: Ja tak samo. Co to był za krzyk? -Astrid: To Rafał krzyczał gdy mnie zobaczył. - Mówiła nabijając się z Rafała - miał ochotę rzucić kamieniem jej w twarz. -Rafał: Ty się lepiej ciesz z tego że nie wziąłem wtedy kuszy. Do Astrid dotarło że faktycznie mógł mieć wtedy kuszę i ze strachu strzelić, przestała się śmiać. Po chwili zza krzaków wyszli Sączysmark i bliźniaki. -Rafał: I jesteśmy w komplecie. To co teraz robimy? Jest już północ. -Sączysmark: Co to za krzyki były? Astrid opowiedziała Smarkowi i bliźniakom całą historię, ale tym razem nie śmiejąc się. -Astrid: To chyba już wracamy co? -Sączysmark: Tylko jak trafimy do smoków? -Rafał: Nie musimy do nich iść, wystarczy je zawołać. - Powiedział po czym zaryczał jak Phantom. Po chwili smok przyleciał, Rafał nauczył tego pozostałych jeźdźców, po czym wrócili po cichu na Berk i poszli spać. Rozdział X (Słodka Heathera) Jeźdźcy byli już w Akademii oprócz Sączysmarka - który po chwili przyleciał na Hakokle. -Sączysmark: Nie uwierzycie co znalazłem na plaży! Wszyscy polecieli na plażę, była tam rozbita łódź. -Sączysmark: Jakby co to ja znalazłem, jest moja. -Rafał: Ale ten wrak łodzi? Czy dziewczyna która jest w środku? - Zapytał Smarka, patrząc w dziurę w łodzi. -Astrid: Co!? Ktoś tam jest? Wszyscy podbiegli do dziury we wraku. W środku była nieprzytomna dziewczyna o czarnych włosach. Czkawka wszedł do łodzi i obudził dziewczynę, szturchając ją delikatnie za rękę. Obudziła się, była lekko przestraszona, gdy Szczerbatek wsadził swoją mordkę do łodzi, dziewczyna wystraszyła się jeszcze bardziej. -Czkawka: Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobi. - Powiedział, po czym pomógł dziewczynie wyjść z łodzi. -Heather (bo tak miała na imię): Jak tyś to zrobił? -Śledzik: My na Berk nie zabijamy smoków, tylko je tresujemy. -Sączysmark: Hej piękna, to ja cie uratowałem. -Czkawka: A tak w ogóle to jestem Czkawka, a to Rafał, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. -Heather: Ja jestem Heathera. -Astrid: Możesz nam powiedzieć, skąd się tu wzięłaś? -Heather: Płynęliśmy z rodzicami i zaatakowali nas piraci, mi udało się uciec... - Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej Mieczyk. -Mieczyk: Ja chce zostać piratem. Albo będę patroszył ryby. - Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. -Heather: Tak jak mówiłam, udało mi się uciec, ale moi rodzice nie mieli tyle szczęścia. -Mieczyk: Durni piraci, zdecydowałem, będę patroszył ryby. -Czkawka: Bardzo nam przykro. - Zwrócił się do Heathery, po czym dodał: Musimy poinformować mojego ojca. Po czym jeźdźcy wsiedli na smoki i polecieli, Heather leciała z Czkawką, a Rafał i Astrid zostali jeszcze przy rozbitej łodzi. -Rafał: Ciekawe jak rozbiła tą łódź. Jak w nocy wracaliśmy ze Smoczej Wyspy, to na plaży, ani na morzu żadnej łodzi nie było, a morze było spokojne, rano też. Więc to nie możliwe żeby tak się potrzaskała. -Astrid: Nie ufam jej. -Rafał: Taa... ja też. Rafał i Astrid wsiedli na swoje smoki i dogonili pozostałych. Na Berk Czkawka opowiedział wszystko Stoickowi. Heather będzie nocowała u Czkawki. Lekcje w Akademii nie zostały odwołane, wszyscy spotkali się ponownie w Akademii, razem z Heatherą - która obserwowała jak ćwiczą - z tego względu Rafał zrobił lekcje na celność. Nie ufał on Heatherze, więc robił lekcje takie żeby niczego się od nich nie nauczyła. Rzucali siekierkami do beczek z namalowaną na nich tarczą. Czkawka nie mógł dorzucić, Śledzik trafił z odległości 2 metrów, bliźniaki pobili się o siekierę, a Sączysmark nie mógł trafić. Astrid im mówiła jak mają rzucać by trafić, a Rafał obserwował Heather. Po lekcji, gdy już wszystkim szło lepiej, Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk, zabrali Heather na prywatne lekcje o gatunkach swoich smoków, a Astrid z Rafałem się temu przyglądali z dystansu. -Rafał: Powinniśmy coś zrobić? -Astrid: Nie wiem. Wszyscy są nią oczarowani, nawet Czkawka. Był już wieczór, Heathera wróciła do domu Czkawki. Astrid i Rafał zobaczywszy to, zrezygnowali z dalszego obserwowania jej i poszli spać. -Heather: Hej, co robisz? - Zapytała Czkawkę wchodząc do domu. -Czkawka: Uzupełniam Księgę Smoków. Heathera spojrzała na niego pytająco. -Czkawka: W tej księdze mamy wszystkie informacje o znanych nam smokach, jak je tresować i takie tam różne. -Heather: Późno już, pójdę spać. -Czkawka: Okej, dobranoc - I zabrał się do dalszego pisania. Wszyscy jeźdźcy już spali, oprócz Astrid i Rafała - którzy nie mogli zasnąć. Rafał postanowił wyjść przed dom i popatrzeć na księżyc i gwiazdy, a Astrid poszła do lasu porzucać toporem w drzewa, nagle kogoś zobaczyła, postanowiła za tym kimś iść, ale szybko straciła go z oczu. Do późnej nocy przeszukiwała las, ale już nikogo nie widziała. Pobiegła do wioski poinformować wszystkich o tym, zobaczyła Rafała jak spał na schodach przed domem. -Astrid: Rafał? -Rafał: Co!? - Obudził się lekko agresywny. -Astrid: Widziałam kogoś w lesie! -Rafał: Trzeba to powiedzieć Czkawce. Pobiegli do domu Czkawki, Astrid weszła i kopnęła leżącego na podłodze chłopaka, budząc też Szczerbatka. -Czkawka: Hej ty zawsze musisz być taka brutalna? -Astrid: Nie marudź, widziałam kogoś w lesie. -Rafał: Gdzie jest Heathera? -Czkawka: Śpi na górze. -Rafał: Ciekawe... byłem tam i nikogo nie ma. -Astrid: Czyli to była Heathera! -Czkawka: Ee... znikła Księga Smoków. -Rafał: Heathera ją zabrała, trzeba rozpocząć poszukiwania. Pobiegli obudzić pozostałych, Czkawka podzielił jeźdźców na grupy. Bliźniaki - wschód, Sączysmark i Astrid - zachód, Czkawka i Śledzik - południe, Rafał - północ. Rafał zobaczył statek Łupieżców, wziął lunetę i zobaczył na statku Heathere z księgą, Bestiala i kilku łupieżców. Śledził ich aż do Wyspy Łupieżców, po czym wrócił na Berk, wszyscy już na niego czekali w Akademii, opowiedział im co widział, potem poszli obudzi Stoicka i przekazać mu te wieści. -Stocik: A skąd to wiecie? Lataliście na smokach? Przecież mówiłem wyraźnie że jest zakaz latania! -Czkawka: Yy... ee... tato, możemy o tym porozmawiać później? -Rafał: Albrecht może szykować smoczą armię, proponuję ich zaatakować. -Stocik: Słusznie, nie ma co czekać, jeśli Albrecht ma Księgę Smoków. Stoick ogłosił alarm, wszyscy Wandale szykowali się do wojny, przed świtem wszystko było gotowe. Rozdział XI (Szturm o Świcie) O brzasku słońca wandale wypłynęli statkami na Wyspę Łupieżców, a jeźdźcy lecieli na smokach. -Rafał: Mamy w ogóle jakiś plan? -Stoick: Ee... Myślałem że wy macie. -Czkawka: No to pięknie. -Rafał: Najpierw trzeba zlokalizować księgę... i jakoś ją odzyskać, no... a potem wyspę można spalić. -Stoick: A jak macie zamiar zlokalizować tą księgę? -Rafał: Pójdę na zwiad… i postaram się zabrać księgę. -Śledzik: Ale tak sam? Zupełnie sam? -Rafał: Nie możemy się rzucać w oczy. Wy schowacie się ze smokami na wyspie i niezauważeni będziecie obserwować mnie przez lunetę, jeśli zawołam Phantoma, to znaczy że mam kłopoty i wtedy wy zaatakujecie. A Stocik z pozostałymi ukryjecie się gdzieś na tyłach wyspy, jeśli coś będzie nie tak, to wkraczacie. -Stoick: Zrozumiałem, ale tak sam tam wejdziesz? -Czkawka: Będziemy go obserwować, jeśli coś mu się stanie, to mu pomożemy. Stoick z towarzyszami popłynęli na tyły wyspy i obserwowali ją. A jeźdźcy polecieli na wzgórze i położyli się na klifie, maskując się (błotem). -Rafał: Tylko uważajcie na słońce, może odbić się od lunety i zdradzić waszą pozycję. Rafał zostawił smoka i zszedł z klifu, wyciągnął kuszę i załadował bełt, oraz pomalował twarz błotem. -Astrid: Tutaj jest za dużo skał, możemy stracić go z oczu. Pójdę z nim. -Czkawka: Astrid... uważaj na siebie. Astrid podążyła za Rafałem, byli daleko od siebie - dlatego próbowała przemieszczać się po cichu i szybko. -Czkawka: Nie... błagam tylko nie wchodź do jaskiń. Rafał wszedł do jaskini w której były cele (więzienie). -Śledzik: I straciliśmy go z oczu. -Czkawka: Nie tylko my, Astrid też nie będzie wiedziała gdzie jest. Ale spokojnie, jeśli coś mu się stanie to zawoła Phantoma. -Sączysmark: Co by mu się miało stać? Przecież jest Komandosem. -Śledzik: Albrecht i Bestial też. Rafał w jaskini zobaczył strażnika który nagle wyłonił się zza zakrętu, przykucnął, wstrzymał oddech i strzelił... trafił w głowę. -Rafał: Noo... nawet nie celowałem. - Powiedział do siebie, z lekka się przestraszył i nie tracił czasu na celowanie. Załadował kolejny bełt i poszedł dalej, nagle usłyszał szept: Rafał? Poszedł w kierunku głosu, w celi spotkał znajomą dziewczynę, oraz starszą kobietę i mężczyznę. -Rafał: Heathera? Co ty tu robisz? -Heather: Przepraszam, okłamałam was. Albrecht zaatakował moich rodziców, mówił że jak zdobędę Księgę Smoków, to nas puści. Okłamał mnie. -Rafał: W końcu to Albrecht. -Heather: Albrecht nosi księgę przy sobie i jest na arenie ze swoimi ludźmi. Wypuść nas, to pomogę ci odzyskać księgę. Zza zakrętu wyszła Astrid. -Astrid: Dlaczego mamy ci wierzyć? -Rafał: Astrid? Co ty tutaj robisz? -Heather: Proszę, dajcie mi drugą szansę. - Powiedziała błagalnie. Nagle usłyszeli głos: Zamknęliście Heathere i jej rodziców? a później odpowiedź: Tak jest. I zza zakrętu wyszedł Bestial z dwoma strażnikami, Rafał i Astrid w tym czasie się obrócili, Bestial widząc Rafała przestraszył się i rzucił w niego swoją kością, Rafał akurat celował w niego z kuszy, widząc lecącą w swoją stronę kość, pochylił się do tyłu unikając uderzenia kością w głowę i znowu strzelił na oślep... ponownie trafiając w głowę. Astrid przecięła klatkę piersiową toporem jednego strażnika, a Heather wyjęła nóż Rafałowi i rzuciła w stronę drugiego strażnika który zamierzał się na Astrid, trafiła w klatkę piersiową - w serce. Rafał podszedł do strażnika, wyją nóż i go schował, po czym wziął klucze od Bestiala i wypuścił Heathere i jej rodziców. -Rafał: Macie jakiś pomysł jak zabrać Albrechtowi księgę? -Heather: On jest z nią na arenie, jest tam dużo jego strażników, oraz Szepcząca Śmierć - które chce wytresować. -Rafał: Dobra… Astrid, ty i Heather wrócicie do Czkawki i powiecie mu żeby na mój znak on i pozostali zajęli się Szeptozgonem, a Stoick i pozostali żołnierzami Albrechta. -Heather: Uważaj na siebie. - Powiedziała do Rafała, po czym z rodzicami i Astrid poszła do Czkawki. Czkawka zobaczył jak Albrecht daje księgę jakiemuś żołnierzowi, po czym wychodzi z areny. Albrecht ich zauważył, słońce odbiło się od ich lunet. Rafał schował się koło areny, wyjrzał do środka, Albrechta nie było, a jakiś żołnierz trzymał księgę i kierował się w stronę wyjścia, Rafał wyjął nóż i schował się za ścianą, gdy obok przeszedł żołnierz, chłopak rzucił się na niego, podciął mu gardło i zabrał księgę, kątem oka zobaczył że widzieli go strażnicy, więc zawołał Phantoma. Astrid akurat wtedy z Heatherą i jej rodzicami przyszła na klif. -Astrid: Czkawka... - Nie dokończyła bo Phantom akurat odleciał z klifu -Śledzik: Był już sygnał? -Sączysmark: No raczej. -Czkawka: Heather? Co ty tutaj robisz? -Astrid: Hej!? Serio chcesz teraz o tym gadać!? Właśnie był sygnał! Podczas tej rozmowy na klifie przyleciał po Rafała Phantom, polecieli na klif. -Rafał: Mam księgę! Nagle kilka sieci leciało w kierunku Rafała, były wystrzelone tak, że Phantom nie mógł zrobić uniku, zostali trafieni i spadli na ziemię. Nagle na niebie było widać kamienie i płonące kule lecące prosto na statki Wandali . -Rafał: To są jakieś żarty!? - Powiedział wydostając się z sieci. Stoick wydał komendę do towarzyszy. -Stoick: Do wody! Opuścić statki! - Po czym natychmiast wyskoczył z Pyskaczem. Większość zdążyła wyskoczyć, ale niektórzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Większość statków albo się spaliła, albo poszła na dno. -Rafał: Trzeba znaleźć i zniszczyć te katapulty! Jeźdźcy polecieli na poszukiwania, a w niebo zostały wystrzelone sieci. Rafał zobaczył że do Stoicka i pozostałych ocalałych Łupieżcy strzelają z kusz, na szczęście nie trafiali . -Rafał: Czkawka! Leć powiedzieć ojcu żeby się wycofali i wrócili na Berk! Mieczyk, Szpadka, wy zróbcie zasłonę dymną na wodzie żeby ułatwić im wejście na ocalałe statki i odpłynięcie! Czkawka i bliźniaki wykonali polecenie, Rafał zobaczył katapulty i Phantom je zniszczył, a pozostali jeźdźcy przegonili Szepczącą Śmierć, po czym też się wycofali. Wszyscy cali wrócili na Berk, no może poza tymi co zginęli, albo zostali ranni podczas ataku na statki. -Rafał: Nie, nie atakujemy ich pierwsi, na swojej wyspie mają za dużo katapult, pułapek broni i tym podobnych. - Mówił zdyszany. -Stoick: Zgadzam się z tym. Ale macie chociaż księgę? -Rafał: Tak mam. - Dał księgę Czkawce. Stoick dał Heatherze i jej rodzicom łódź, Heather pożegnała się z jeźdźcami, po czym odpłynęli. Jeźdźcy i wikingowie rozeszli się do domów, by odpocząć od adrenaliny. Rozdział XII (Zemsta) Dziś nie było zajęć w Akademii, każdy robił swoje. Nagle w centrum wioski pojawił się masywny i umięśniony wiking... był to Albrecht, nie miał on broni. -Czkawka i Stocik: Albrecht? Rafał wyciągnął kuszę, załadował bełt i zajął pozycję strzelecką leżąc. -Albrecht: Stocik, nie chcę z tobą walczyć. Mam propozycję. -Stocik: Nie jestem nią zainteresowany, skuć go i do twierdzy z nim. W twierdzy: -Pyskacz: Albrechcie Perfidny, ciążą na tobie następujące zarzuty wymieniam: perfidia, celowa perfidia, perfidia II stopnia, perfidna konspiracja w celu popełnienia perfidii, i... i wystarczy, myślę że nakręciłem klimat. -Stocik: Albrechcie Perfidny, pozostaniesz w areszcie dopóki nie ustalimy jednomyślnego wyroku. -Albrecht: Przyjacielu, ale ja mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję, dla waszego dobra... lepiej będzie jak mnie wysłuchasz. -Stoick: Mówiłem już że nie jestem zainteresowany. Koniec przedstawienia, wracajcie do domów. -Albrecht: Ale ja nie dałem się złapać od tak, chce cię ostrzec i wam pomóc. Tak traktujesz tych, co chcą ci pomóc? Zabrali Albrechta do aresztu i wszyscy się rozeszli, oprócz jeźdźców, nagle wbiegł Sączysmark. -Sączysmark: Hej! na plaży zobaczyłem łódź Łupieżców! - wysapał łapiąc oddech. -Czkawka: Taak, wiemy... to był Albrecht, jest w areszcie. -Sączysmark: Co!? -Rafał: Albrecht wspomniał coś że chce nas ostrzec i pomóc. Kto normalny od tak, sam, bez broni by przyszedł i dał się aresztować? Idę z nim pogadać. -Czkawka: Hmm... słusznie, idziemy z tobą. Jeźdźcy poszli odwiedzić Albrechta w celi. -Albrecht: Rafał... - Powiedział groźnie. -Rafał: Mówiłeś coś o jakiejś propozycji. Zdradź nam szczegóły. -Albrecht: Dobrze... Kojarzysz te czarne, wielkie bestie, które zaatakowały Legie Cudzoziemską? (chodzi o smoki z rozdz. I i II) -Rafał: Taak... a co? -Albrecht: No bo wiesz... wczoraj po waszym szturmie, gdy zniszczyliście nam katapulty i inne bronie, zaatakowały nas właśnie te smoki... były ich setki... spaliły mi całą wyspę i moich żołnierzy, zajęło im to zaledwie minutę. Mnie udało się uciec. -Czkawka: A dlaczego mamy ci wierzyć? -Albrecht: A po co bym do was przychodził? Przecież wiedziałem, że mnie aresztujecie. -Rafał: I co sugerujesz? -Albrecht: Że te smoki zaatakują także Berk, dlatego chcę wam pomóc się ich pozbyć. I radzę nie czekać aż one zaatakują... bo nawet jeśli my wygramy, to z Berk nic nie zostanie. Proponuje więc żebyście ponownie ruszyli szturmem na moją wyspę, by się ich pozbyć. -Rafał: Hahaha! I myślisz teraz że ci uwierzymy? Chcesz żebyśmy znowu zaatakowali twoją wyspę, bo teraz macie bardziej skuteczną broń. -Rafał: Albo druga opcja... Może faktycznie zaatakowały was te smoki, ty i twoi ludzie uciekliście i chcecie żebyśmy wam pomogli wyeliminować te smoki, po czym nas zaatakujecie. Wiesz... na początku ci wierzyłem... ale teraz tak to powiedziałeś, że wiem już że to pułapka. -Albrecht: Ehh... w takim razie, lećcie na wyspę i sami zobaczcie, tylko uważajcie żeby was te bestie nie zobaczyły. -Astrid: Wiesz... nawet nieźle to wymyśliłeś. -Albrecht: Ale ja chce wam pomóc! -Czkawka: Czyli co? Mówisz że się zmieniłeś? -Albrecht: Niee... Ale się staram, no wiesz... jak człowiek traci wszystko co miał, to inaczej spogląda na świat. -Rafał: Ehh... chodźcie. Wyszli na zewnątrz. -Rafał: Co wy na to? Wierzycie mu? A jeśli faktycznie mówi prawdę? -Astrid: Ale przecież te smoki atakują przy zaćmieniu księżyca... -Rafał: Hmm... no, tak. Czekajcie... - Powiedział, po czym wrócił do Albrechta. -Rafał: Te smoki atakują tylko przy zaćmieniu... -Albrecht: Zgadza się. -Rafał: To dlaczego miałyby wczoraj atakować? -Albrecht: A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Zapytaj się ich. Rafał wrócił do jeźdźców. -Rafał: Jeśli Albrecht mówi prawdę, to mamy kłopoty. -Astrid: Co proponujesz? -Rafał: Lecę to sprawdzić, z Phantomem będziemy niewidoczni, jeśli to pułapka, to nie ma szans żeby nas zauważyli. -Astrid: Znowu sam? -Rafał: Tak. -Czkawka: Lecimy z tobą. -Rafał: Nie, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Rafał poleciał z Phantomem na wyspę Łupieżców. -Czkawka: Lecę za nim. Wy zostańcie. Czkawka i Szczerbatek polecieli za Rafałem, dogonili go. -Rafał: Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? -Czkawka: Co dwie głowy to nie jedna. Byli już na wyspie, krążyli bardzo wysoko, Rafał obserwował wyspę przez lunetę, wyspa była cała spalona, ale żadnego smoka. -Czkawka: I co? Co widzisz? -Rafał: Wyspa spalona, ale poza tym to nic. Nagle wielka skała rozłożyła skrzydła, a potem setki pozostałych mniejszych skał zrobiło to samo, były to smoki, spały. -Rafał: Usłyszały nas. Wiejemy, już! Szczerbatek i Phantom lecieli najszybciej jak mogli. Dolecieli na Berk. -Astrid: Co się stało!? -Rafał: Albrecht mówił prawdę, wyspa spalona, a na niej setki smoków. Zauważyły nas. -Śledzik: Oj... nie dobrze! Co robimy!? - Zaczął panikować. -Czkawka: Ja lecę powiedzieć ojcu, a wy... szykujcie się na apokalipsę. -Sączysmark: A po co się szykować? I tak zginiemy. Czkawka opowiedział wszystko Stoickowi. -Stoick: Ale macie pewność że zaatakują one Berk? -Czkawka: Nie... ale jeśli to zrobią? -Stoick: No dobrze, a macie jakiś plan? -Czkawka: Jeszcze nie... - Powiedział, po czym poleciał do jeźdźców. -Czkawka: Trzeba wymyślić jakiś plan. -Mieczyk: Ja mam plan! -Czkawka: Nie wiem czy chcę tego słuchać. -Mieczyk: Możemy wysadzić tą wyspę. -Rafał: To dobry pomysł! -Astrid: Ale jak chcesz to zrobić? -Rafał: Te smoki doskonale widzą w dzień, a w nocy jeszcze lepiej. Ale o zmierzchu, tracą ostrość widzenia. Możemy się wtedy zakraść na wyspę i ją wysadzić. Phantom zieje ogniem o dużej mocy, ma bardzo groźny gaz. Potrzeba mi będzie dużo beczek, które wypełnię tym gazem i wodorem. -Śledzik: Ale jak chcesz to wysadzić? -Rafał: Pracuję nad nowym bełtem do kuszy, do zmierzchu będzie gotowy, ale tylko jeden, bo więcej nie zdążę zrobić. -Czkawka: Dobrze, więc Rafał - ty robisz ten bełt, a my zajmiemy się beczkami. Wszyscy wykonali swoje zadania, wyrobili się przed zmierzchem. -Stoick: Widzę że macie plan. -Czkawka: Tak, wysadzimy wyspę. -Rafał: Jest! Bełt gotowy... tylko że jest problem... -Astrid: Jaki? -Rafał: Bełt ma zasięg z 10 metrów... -Czkawka: A jaki jest plan wykonania? -Rafał: Wy lecicie w centrum wyspy i zrzucicie beczki, a ja z Phantomem je wysadzimy. -Czkawka: No to lecimy! Rafał napełnił beczki gazem i wodorem. Jeźdźcy polecieli na wyspę Łupieżców pełną smoków. Sączysmark, Astrid, Czkawka, Śledzik i bliźniaki zrzucili beczki w centrum wyspy, dźwięk upadających beczek obudził smoki, a że nic nie widziały poszły spać dalej, oprócz największego smoka obok którego spadły beczki, był to alfa tego gatunku, odleciał i obserwował wyspę, a jeźdźcy (oprócz Rafała) oddalili się od wyspy by ich nie było słychać. Rafał z Phantomem po cichu wylądowali i poszli w kierunku centrum wyspy, zobaczyli beczki, ale też alfę - który oddalił się od wyspy i zmierzał w kierunku Berk, jeźdźcy go nie zauważyli, obserwowali przez lunetę Rafała - ledwo go było widać przez mgłę. Rafał wyciągnął kuszę i załadował bełt - po czym Phantom go podpalił, podszedł na odległość mniejszą niż 10 metrów, Phantom stał za nim - gotowy okryć go skrzydłami przed wybuchem. Rafał wycelował... oddał strzał, a Phantom go szybko okrył skrzydłami. Beczki wybuchły, cała wyspa była pokryta niebieskim ogniem - który spalił na popiół smoki (oprócz Phantoma). Jeźdźcy nie widzieli przez lunety Rafała. -Czkawka: Gdzie jest Rafał!? Widzi go ktoś!? -Astrid: Nie, Phantoma też nie widać. Phantom rozłożył skrzydła i machając nimi rozwiał ogień wokół niego, Rafał wsiadł na Phantoma i polecieli do jeźdźców. -Śledzik: Rafał ty żyjesz! -Sączysmark: No a jak? To Komandos. -Rafał: Jeden smok - alfa tego gatunku poleciał w kierunku Berk. Jeźdźcy szybko wrócili na Berk, smok już spalił połowę wioski. Rafał przechodził obok więzienia i usłyszał: Hej! Rafał! Wypuść mnie to wam pomogę! Rafał się cofnął i wypuścił Albrechta. -Rafał: Smok jest przy kuźni, a ja tam zostawiłem bełty. Odwrócisz jego uwagę. -Albrecht: Z przyjemnością. Pobiegli w kierunku kuźni, Albrecht wziął po drodze jakiś miecz. -Albrecht: Ej! Smoku! No chodź no! - Odwrócił uwagę smoka, a Rafał wziął bełty, gdy jednego ładował, smok stracił zainteresowanie Albrechtem i poszedł w kierunku Rafała , chłopak wycelował pomiędzy żółte oczy smoka i strzelił... bełt tylko delikatnie się wbił w czaszkę, smok był za blisko i bełt nie mógł nabrać prędkości, ale też dlatego że smok miał bardzo grube kości i mocną skórę. Smok się wkurzył i zionął w kierunku Rafała, w ostatniej chwili uratował go Albrecht, przyleciał Czkawka. -Czkawka: Wypuściłeś go? -Rafał: Możemy o tym pogadać później? Moje bełty i kusza mają za słabą moc, gdy ta bestia będzie chciała ziać, to w odpowiednim momencie Szczerbatek musi strzelić plazmą. Dacie radę to zrobić? To jedyne rozwiązanie. -Czkawka dobra... tylko Szczerbek ma lepszą plazmę gdy strzela rozpędzony, zwab tego smoka na klif i zrób coś by zionął ogniem, ale wtedy gdy usłyszysz Szczerbatka. -Rafał: Dobra, Albrecht, musisz mi pomóc. Albrecht wziął topór i rzucił w smoka, a Rafał strzelał do niego z kuszy, zwabili go w ten sposób na klif, słyszeli już Szczerbatka, ale nie mogli nic zrobić by zionął. Rafał wpadł na pomysł, wycelował kuszę prosto w oko bestii, czekał na odpowiedni moment i strzelił, smok z bólu chciał zionąc ogniem, Rafał i Albrecht odskoczyli na boki, a zza nich leciał Szczerbatek i strzelił plazmą, wodór w paszczy smoka wybuchł. Czkawka i Szczerbatek zabili smoka - alfę. Rafał opowiedział Stoickowi o tym jak pomógł mu Albrecht. Stoick i Albrecht się pogodzili i znów zostali przyjaciółmi. Po kilku dniach wioska została odbudowana. Rozdział XIII (Festiwal Roztopów) Dziś jest Festiwal Roztopów. Wszyscy jeźdźcy już od rana trenują, pod nadzorem Pyskacza. Wreszcie nadszedł czas na zawody, wszyscy zebrali się na arenie. Stoick ogłosił otwarcie Festiwalu. Pierwsza konkurencja to dźwiganie owiec, wszyscy jeźdźcy wzięli owce i na sygnał Grubego i Wiadra ruszyli. Pierwsi biegli Rafał, Astrid i Sączysmark, doganiał ich Czkawka, a bliźniaki i Śledzik byli na szarym końcu. Bieg z owcą wygrał Rafał, następna konkurencja to toczenie kłody. Zaraz na początku odpadł Śledzik, po nim bliźniaki i Czkawka, Rafał chciał przyspieszyć toczenie, niestety się poślizgnął i spadł, a po nim Sączysmark. Toczenie kłody wygrała Astrid. Trzecia konkurencja to rzucanie toporem do celu. -Rafał: Ale ja nie mam topora. -Pyskacz: Nie martw się dostaniesz. - Dał mu jakiś... topór, dużo gorszy niż ten który zrobił dla Astrid. Rafał widząc tą broń pomyślał: Muszę zainwestować w topór. Pierwszy rzucał Śledzik - nie dorzucił, Czkawka tak samo, a Sączysmark nie trafił. Bliźniaki rzuciły zupełnie gdzie indziej, a Rafał tak samo jak Czkawka i Śledzik nie dorzucił, ale nawet jeśli by dorzucił to i tak by nie trafił w cel. Astrid trafiła prosto w dziesiątkę siekierką od Rafała. -Astrid: Noo... muszę przyznać że ta twoja siekierka, jest bardzo dobra. - Zwróciła się do Rafała - a on się wkurzył. Podsumowanie punktów: Astrid - 2 Rafał - 1 reszta jeźdźców - 0 -Pyskacz: Jutro będą brały udział w zawodach smoki. Następnego dnia, jeźdźcy zaczynają od pokazowego lotu. Zaczęła Astrid, wykonywała ona różne akrobacje na Wichurze, dostała 27 punktów. Następny był Czkawka, Szczerbatek wykonał salto. Dostał 29 punktów. Po Czkawce był Śledzik, Sztukamięs kręciła się w kółko. Śledzik dostał 13 punktów. Sączysmark wymyślił Płonące Pierścienie Śmierci, czyli były rozstawione trzy pierścienie Hakokieł je podpalił i miał przez nie przelecieć, ale się wystraszył gwałtownie skręcając i zrzucając Sączysmarka prosto na płonące pierścienie. Dostał 12 punktów. Po nim byli bliźniacy, Mieczyk stanął na Jocie i Wymie, a Szpadka na niego weszła i stanęła mu na ramionach. Dostali 20 punktów. Rafał stanął na Phantomie, wyciągnął kuszę i załadował bełt, kazał Pyskaczowi wystrzelić z katapulty do góry beczkę i trafił ją z odległości prawie 500 metrów. Sędziowie byli podwrażeniem, każdy dał mu 10 punktów, czyli razem 30 i jednocześnie wygrał pierwszą konkurencję z udziałem smoków. Następna konkurencja to latanio strzelanie, gdzie trzeba celnie latać i jeszcze celniej strzelać. Zaczął Rafał, Phantom zniszczył wszystkie cele w bardzo krótkim czasie. Astrid też bardzo dobrze sobie poradziła, ale nie zdołała pobić czasu Rafała, tak jak Śledzik, a Czkawka z Szczerbatkiem nie zauważyli jednego celu. natomiast bliźniaki i Sączysmark zniszczyli nie tylko cele, ale i prawie całą arenę. Kolejna konkurencja była tylko dla dwóch najlepszych, czyli Astrid i Rafała - lot pod kłodami. Rafał: To są jakieś żarty? - Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli pytająco. -Przecież Phantom się tam nie zmieści. - Dodał (smok Rafała jest prawie dwa razy większy od Nocnej Furii). Pierwsza leciała Astrid, wykonała to bezbłędnie. Przyszła pora na Rafała, przeleciał pod trzema kłodami nie zahaczając ich, ale Phantom nie mógł rozłożyć skrzydeł w skutek tego wylądował i przeszedł pod następnymi trzema. -Rafał: Phantom, nie możemy pod tymi kłodami przejść... Smok Rafała pomiędzy kłodami wzbił się w powietrze, a Rafał zahaczył głową o przeszkodę przez co spadł z Phantoma. -Astrid: Hej, nic ci nie jest? - Zapytała powstrzymując się od śmiechu, w końcu nie wytrzymała i zaczęła się śmiać. -Rafał: Bardzo śmieszne. - Powiedział wkurzony. Astrid wygrała ostatnią konkurencję. Podsumowanie wszystkich punktów: Astrid - 3 Rafał - 3 reszta jeźdźców - 0 -Gruby: O ja cie! Pierwszy raz w historii mamy remis! -Pyskacz: Jutro będzie decydujące starcie. Następnego dnia. Pyskacz wyjaśnił gdzie i jak mają lecieć. Najpierw przebiegną przez kłodowisko, później wejdą na klif, po czym wsiadają na smoki i lecą do statku zatsumowanego na środku morza, okrążają go i wracają slalomem między skałami. Wystartowali, pierwszy biegł Rafał, ale na pierwszej kłodzie się potknął i Astrid go wyprzedziła. Wspinali się na klif, nadal prowadziła Astrid, z góry zaczęli rzucać kamieniami, Astrid zrobiła unik, a że za nią był Rafał dostał prosto w twarz kamieniem. -Mieczyk: Nie mato jak kamieniem w twarz. Szpadka uderzyła go kamieniem. -Mieczyk: To jest to, siostrzyczko. Astrid dotarła pierwsza do Wichury, dała jej kurczaka i poleciały, gdy były w połowie drogi, Rafał i Phantom dopiero wystartowali. -Rafał: Dawaj! Nie mogą pokonać nas dziewczyny. - Powiedział do Phantoma, Rafał zaczął doganiać Astrid - ona robiła już slalom, a Rafał dolatywał do statku. -Rafał: Nie zmieścimy się między tymi skałami. Eh... no nic musimy spróbować. - Rzekł do smoka. Astrid była prawie przy mecie, a Rafał z Phantomem męczyli się z slalomem, nagle Phantom się otarł o skałę, stracił równowagę i wpadli do morza. -Rafał: Dawaj, przepłyniemy to. Płynęli do mety, a Astrid już tam czekała, wreszcie dotarli. -Rafał: Okryłem się hańbą... -Śledzik: No... pokonała cię dziewczyna. Stoick ogłosił że zwyciężyła Astrid. -Astrid: Nie popisałeś się. - Powiedziała do Rafała - popatrzył się na nią wkurzony i poszedł, wszyscy się rozeszli. 'Koniec. (Przepraszam za błędy - jeśli jakieś były, ale nie powinno być)' 'Następna część Opowiadania Zwiadowcy.''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone